ONE LOVE
by GTWarrior91
Summary: You guys must have played Clash Of Clans but you have ever imagined what will happen when a barbarian meets an archer and they fall for each other... Thats right guys...it is a Barbarian X Archer fanfic ...read and enjoy :-)
1. Thrown to the Battlefield

A Clash of clan Fanfic

ONE LOVE

Chapter-1

Thrown to the battlefield

This story starts with our blond protagonist who was still confused. "Where am I? Or I should ask who am I?" were the first words out of his mouth when he stared back behind him where he saw a red hut, on top of it was an Armour-head statue with pink horns. He was feeling dizzy and confused by thinking about his own existence. He had no memories of his previous life or past moments, it was like he was 'made' in that strange hut and thrown out in green field for certain reason. He looked around him and saw some pink and purple walls. On the other side of it were more dangerous & deadly weapons, there were strange rock towers on which blue-caped and hooded men were standing like they were patrolling or guarding something. He could also saw a big brown hut with chimney. When he walked around then he was shocked to see the next scene. He saw a camp-fire surrounded by replicas of himself, along with other people like a strange looking green men with a jute bag, some women with green hats, they were carrying a bag full of arrows on their backs and a bow, there was also a troop of gigantic 3-fingered humans. All these scenes were terrifying him.'How in the world I come to my life, what am I doing here, for what purpose I am made?', all these thoughts were running in his mind at that instant like a train. It seems that he was in a village right now. Suddenly something happened that he had never even imagined. He was teleported to another village by some supreme power. There he saw all of his 'friends' spawning from nothingness and attacking that village. They were breaking walls, robbing gold & some pink coloured liquid. Enemy's village was also equipped with weapons. they were continuously firing on the attacking troop. There was a strange bar on the heads of all the things and people. Initially it was filled with green colour, but its colour changed from brown, then to red, as the bar went on decreasing. When it emptied out, its relative people and things turned into graves, signifying their deaths. It was sending chills down to his spine in horror. Instead of attacking, he ran into the forest and fled. He survived in that endless forest on wild fruits for many days. He hadn't seen anyone from that last moment in that village from where he fled. He was just praying to find a peaceful place where he could stay... and then while he was walking...he encountered a pink haired woman...

I will upload next chapter on the next week guys... please Like and comment if you like this story


	2. Strange Encounter

Recap- He survived in that endless forest on wild fruits for many days. He hadn't seen anyone from that last moment in that village from where he fled. He was just praying to find a peaceful place where he could stay... and then while he was walking...he encountered a pink haired woman...

Chapter-2

Strange Encounter

He encountered a woman who looked just like in his own village but she was not wearing the green hat, though she was carrying a bow and a bag of arrows.  
>"Freeze otherwise you will breath your last of your life right now.", she said in a roaring voice aiming her bow at him. He was already terrified by his last few days battle experiences and that lady just worsen the situation of our hero. pity on him! What could he do at that moment, he just petrified there with his arms raised.<br>"Now answer me honestly whatever I will ask.", she began talking.  
>"Y-Y-Y-Y-Ye-Ye-Ye-Yes.", he stuttered in his horror.<br>"Answer me properly idiot!.", she continued talking, "Which village are you from?"  
>"What? I don't have any idea what you are talking about?"<br>"Don't lie, just answer me honestly, you fool."  
>"I am not lying, I don't know about my village, I don't know even about myself. I was given birth only a few days ago by someone I don't know and then at the next instant I was in the middle of the battle but I didn't intend to fight and ran into this jungle and surviving for many days.!", he said all of this in one breath and all he could do now is pray so that she could believe him. On the other side, that fearsome lady figured out everything that he had told her and believed him by looking on him that how frightened he was at that moment.<br>"OK-OK.", were the next words out of her mouth and she continued, "Don't worry, I already believed you.", after hearing her words, at last, he sighed in relief.  
>"Hi, I am Stella, I am an archer from the village 'Bhano'.", she introduced herself with still deadly looks on her face. "And you?", she asked him. He thought for a moment and said, "I already told you, I don't know anything about me, about my village, nothing... I don't know nothing about me.", he said with a slight grief expression. She judged his graved feeling and said, "That's OK, I think you are freshly trained from the Barracks."<br>"Barracks?"  
>"Yeah, barracks. They are like red hut in which all the warriors are prepared to fight."<br>"yeah, now I remember."  
>"OK then, we will meet again.", saying her last words, Stella decided to leave him and continue her own quest, but our hero had something going through his mind, he called her again, "Excuse me miss?"<br>"Hmmm?"  
>"See I don't know exactly where you are going, but are really going to leave me here?"<br>"What else I can do for you then?"  
>"You see, it seems crazy but can I join you in your journey?"<br>"No.", she calmly replied.  
>"But please don't leave me here in this jungle.", he continued his pleadings but to nothing better for him, "Please, please, please... I will not trouble you and I will do anything you ask but please take me with you.", he said with the best cute puppy face he could made. It seems that his pleadings were working on her, she looked at him with pity and said, "Alright here's the deal, I will help you out from this forest to some suitable place and you will do anything I will ask, agreed?"<br>"AGREED!", he almost shouted out of his mouth in joy.  
>"OK then, follow me."<br>"Aye-haye captain.", he said with the same joyful tone.  
>"But wait a second", she said as something just hit in her mind, she continued, "You said that you don't have a name, then how am I supposed to call you?"<br>"Yeah... you are right, I just forgot about that, I will leave this to you also."  
>"Then give me a sec, ... hmmm... how about I call you Johnathan?"<br>"That's great! It's really a cool name."  
>"So it is decided, from now on you are Johnathan."<br>"Yoo-hooooo, I finally got a name", he just shouted in joy. She smiled at him at his behavior.  
>"Wanna go ahead?", she asked.<br>"Of course.", he replied and they both continued their journey.


	3. Beginning of a New Quest

Chapter-3

Beginning of a New Quest

Time ran out and they were on their quest for two months. During their quest Johnathan spotted strange 3 pink stars on Stella's back and couldn't resist his urge to ask her, "Hey Stella, what are these things on your back?"  
>"Oh these? These means that I am an archer of level-3 who is more stronger than previous ones."<br>"Oh thats it.", then suddenly something came to his mind and examined his own back and see 4 stars there.  
>"Wow, it means that I am a level-4, ...level-4..., hmmm.. level-4, oh god I don't even know waht I am."<br>"Hahahahahaah...", she broke into a laughter which was obviously annoying for Johnathan.  
>"Oh please, for god's sake, don't laugh at me, I just don't know what I am."<br>"Barbarian."  
>"huh?"<br>"You are a barbarian, got it?"  
>"Yeah, so I am a barbarian of level-4, that sounds cool.", then he pulled out his metal blade from his leather waist belt and posed like a hero, "Stay away from me you evil guys because Johnathan, a hero, a barbarian is coming for you."<br>All these childish and foolish acts were annoying Stella, but deep inside, she was happy to befriend a person like him and help him.  
>"Stop it already you fool.", she said in an annoyed voice.<br>"Oh sorry, I just can't control my excitement.", he said with a sheepish smile and rubbing his neck.  
>"OK, now we have to go.", she said while pointing her finger in a particular direction after checking her map.<br>"OK captain.", he said with same childish joy and they continue to move. Then they suddenly heard some disturbances from behind the bushes They both moved forward to inquire it then a hoard of strange blue creatures with bat wings flew wildly towards them. They quickly ducked their heads to save themselves.  
>"It seems that they were flying away from something.", Johnathan said with a serious look on his face.<br>"Yeah, you guessed it right.", she replied "But what are they?"  
>"They are minions."<br>"Oh I see."  
>"But they are not old enough to fight, they are babies."<br>"You think so?"  
>"Yeah, definitely."<br>"But from which thing they are runniong away?", Johnathan just said these words then they heard an evil laughter coming from the way behind them from which minions flew off. They hastily hid themselves behind a bush. Then someone jumped out of that previos bush. He was a black man with a hammer riding on a boar.  
>"Hahahahah...", he continued his evil laughter, "Where are you hiding you small blue freaks? You can run but you can never escape from me, hahahah...", and he ran away in the direction where minions flew.<br>"Whoa, who is he?", asked Johnathan, to which Stella replied,  
>"A Hog-rider."<p>

Ok guys ...now here is the introduction of the new part of the story, hope you enjoyed it

Surprises will be uncovered soon...


	4. Separation

Recap-"Hahahahah...", he continued his evil laughter, "Where are you hiding you small blue freaks? You can run but you can never escape from me, hahahah...", and he ran away in the direction where minions flew.  
>"Whoa, who is he?", asked Johnathan, to which Stella replied,<br>"A Hog-rider."

Chapter-4

Separation

"Well, whoever he is, but I gotta say this, he's gotta cool ride, doesn't he?"  
>"It's not time for jokes, we have to continue walking."<br>"But wait, are you gonna leave them, I mean those minions are being terrorised by that Hog-terrorist?"  
>"Hog-rider."<br>"Whatever it is, that's not the issue right now, we should help them."  
>"But why should we?"<br>"Because sometimes we have to help for no reason."  
>"Then go ahead, I am not coming, I will go without you, that means, I am leaving you and you have to figure out the path out of this forest on your own."<br>"Fine, if you don't come then I will go alone and help them."  
>"OK, do whatever you want, you idiot."<br>"I am going but before I go, I gotta say this..."  
>"Huh?"<br>"In this world, those who don't obey rules are considered as trash but those who leave their friends behind are far worse than trash.", and he ran away leaving Stella behind. Those last words of him shaked her from inside. She just freezed there and stared at Johnathan who was running away from her. When he completely disappeared, she thought to herself, 'How selfish I was, how I just couldn't agree with him to help them, what just happened to me.'. At that moment she was feeling very guilty, but what could she do now? He was gone. 'That idiot... why I am thinking about him... I should continue my journey but I can't... it's like I want to help him... I want him to be around me when I am alone... is this feeling due to growing friendship between us? ... but whatever it is, he needs my help and I won't disappoint him.' Out of her confusing thoughts, she made a resolve to help him. Then her eyes met with another pair of eyes which were looking down at her from the top of a tree. It was a baby minion who was staring at Stella, and she did the same to it.  
>On the other side. Johnathan ran in the direction of that Hog-rider.<br>'Hoe Stella could be so mean.', he thought to himself, 'How can she become so selfish that she cold-heartedly denied to help those pitiful minions, but whatever is the situation, I must help them even without her, and find my way out of this forest.'. At that thought, his eyes became a little humid and a tear of drop shed from his eyes. It was the feeling of being alone and got separated by Stella. But he ignored his inner emotions and continued running Then he reached to a destroyed garden, it looked like that garden was decorated and arranged in a civilised manner as some people were residing there, but now it was all doomed. He could only saw the ashes of burned trees around him, but some trees survived that disaster and out of those trees came out a group of minions, who looked cautious like they were going to attack on Johnathan but also they seemed scared and sad...


	5. Friend or Foe?

Recap-Then he reached to a destroyed garden, it looked like that garden was decorated and arranged in a civilized manner as some people were residing there, but now it was all doomed. He could only saw the ashes of burned trees around him, but some trees survived that disaster and out of those trees came out a group of minions, who looked cautious like they were going to attack on Johnathan but also they seemed scared and sad...

Chapter-5

Friend or Foe?

"What are your intentions of coming here?", one of the minions inquired in a heavy voice. He seemed to be the head of all minions present there, in fact it was the only adult minions there among the younger ones.  
>"See, I am not here to hurt you.", Johnathan replied.<br>"Liar!"  
>"I am not lying, I am here to help you."<br>"You can do nothing for us."  
>"I have seen that Hog-Rider chasing your friends, so I come here to help you guys, to get rid of him."<br>"Hahahahah... please don't make me laugh."  
>"It's not a joke. I am really here to help you."<br>"Enough of it, I will not tolerate your silly jokes anymore.", and he charged to kill Johnathan but he didn't move a bit from his place for his defense. He was going to strike Johnathan when one of the younger minions came to stop the elder one to attack.  
>"Please stop, big brother!", he pleaded.<br>"But why are you doing this, can't you see that he is a stranger, he is our enemy."  
>"Yes he is our stranger but not our enemy."<br>"How can you tell this?"  
>"Because I have already seen him with one of his friend who is an archer. He is a stranger but he doesn't mean to harm us."<br>Hearing those words from his younger brother, he withdrew his attack.  
>"You must be one of those minions who I saw escaping from that black punk.", Johnathan said to the younger minion.<br>"Yes, you guessed it right sir.", the younger one replied.  
>"But how can I believe that he is not our enemy?", the elder one asked.<br>"See sir, I have already left my friend behind so that I can help you, now you tell me what can I do so that you can believe me.?", Johnathan stated. "Please big brother, believe him, he tends to help us.". After a few moments of silence, the elder one said,"OK I believe him. But don't dare to harm any one of us, otherwise you have to pay for it from your life.  
>"I would never do that sir and thanks for believing me.", Johnathan said with a smile.<br>"Now come in before that damn Rider come back.", the elder one said pointing out his finger towards a huge tree. They all entered that tree and the elder minion began to tell Johnathan about all that matter,"Sorry for my previous behavior but you know we have to be very cautious in that type of situation."  
>"I understand it sir.", Johnathan replied.<br>"My name is Adam, the leader of this group. All these minions are like brothers and sisters to me.  
>"Yeah I can understand how it feels to have a family.", Johnathan said those words with slight sadness, which he tried to hide but however Adam noticed it and said,"I think you are freshly trained from the barrack."<br>"Yeah, you are right."  
>"You said that you left your friend to help us."<br>"Yeah."  
>"But why do you have to do so...only for us and...and we don't know each other properly?"<br>"I...I just wanted to help you ... I don't know why but... I really want it."  
>"You are really a kind guy but you don't have to leave your friends behind."<br>"She refused to help me, she was being so selfish... that was intolerable for me."  
>"She?"<br>"Yeah... she is an archer."  
>"C'mon brother, how can you forget so easily? I just told you about her, didn't I?", the younger one interrupted their conversation.<br>"Ohhhh... sorry, my bad Alex.", Adam said to younger one and introduced his younger brother to Johnathan,"Hey, he is my little brother Alex."  
>"Hi Alex... oh... I just forgot to introduce myself, I am Johnathan."<br>"Johnathan... hmmm... can I call you John in short?", Alex requested.  
>"Yeah, sure you can.", Johnathan replied and continued, "But please you tell me what is happening? What this is all about? Who is that Hog-Rider?"<br>"His name is Marcus. We were living peacefully in our home until he came. My friends are not old and strong enough to fight against him, so it becomes my duty to protect our habitat but every time he shows up, I wasn't just able to stand against his strength, I just failed again & again & again."  
>"Please just don't blame yourself for all of this.", said Johnathan with his sympathizing words and continued,"I think you have done well and gave your best."<br>"But my best wasn't enough to defeat him... and save my home."  
>"But all that you have done is admirable. You are really a brave guy to stand against him, your friends must be proud of you."<br>"But-"  
>"Don't talk like that big brother", Alex interrupted,"All that you have done for us is priceless... it can't be repaid... I don't hate you neither I think you are weak... I am just proud of you as a big brother and as a leader of this village.". Those words of Alex were enough to bring Adam back from his guilty state of mind.<br>"Thanks Alex.", he said, "Thank you also John for encouraging me."  
>"Mention not buddy.", John said with his assuring smile.<br>"But still I can't plan how to defend that beast if he shows up next time?" Adam said.  
>"You don't have to worry dude, now I am here and I know that we will obviously win if we keep faith in ourselves and work together."<br>"Will you really help us?"  
>"Yeah, I will, that's why I am here."<br>"Thank you, thanks a lot, I will never forget about this."  
>"No problem.", said John and he heard the same evil laughter. They all rushed outside, and BINGO, they guessed it right, it was Marcus...<p> 


	6. Face The Rider

Recap-They heard the same evil laughter. They all rushed outside, and BINGO, they guessed it right, it was Marcus...

Chapter-6

Face The Rider

"Oh no! he is such a disaster.", exclaimed Alex after seeing the terrifying picture.  
>"Don't worry Alex, we can take him down this time for sure.", said Adam in an angry voice.<br>"Leave him to me.", said John.  
>"We believe in you John.", said Adam.<br>"So let's get started.", John replied in his cheerful manner. Both John and Adam came out and warned Marcus to go back but bad guys never change, instead he mocked Adam, "Hahahahahah... what do you think Addy, if you call a barbarian for your help then you may win, then come out of dreams and face reality. Don't you remember that I have already beaten you countless times."  
>"Yes I remember, but don't think that you are gonna win this time.", Adam replied.<br>"So show me what you have got."  
>"Then bring it on.", after saying these words,both troops unleashed on each other. Both, John and Adam, were facing Marcus. It was becoming a bit difficult for them to attack him as he was gaining the advantage of agility due to his boar, but on the other side, Adam was also on the advantage because Marcus was being distracted by John. It seemed that it was a tie match, it was a 2-on-1 battle but Marcus was more powerful , all fighters were exchanging blows with each other. Adam was seeing tired by the ongoing battle. John also found it difficult to keep up against him but they were not ready to quit yet.<br>"C'mon guys! You have to stop him and save our home, you have to show what you are made of, it's now or never!.", Alex's words hit John and Adam like an energy boost, they felt themselves be fueled with enthusiasm and courage, they both showed their heroic sides, now the battle was in the favor of the good side.  
>At the next moment, Adam dodged Marcus's attack and gave him a hard blow. It was really an effective attack, but Adam lied on the ground at the next second, he was badly tired, too tired that he couldn't even help John, who was still battling against him.<br>"Hey John, I am sorry but I can't help you anymore. Everything is up to you now.", said Adam.  
>"Don't worry buddy, I shall defeat him.", he replied.<br>Now it was one-on-one between Johnathan and Marcus, both badly tired, but our hero was not willing to give up and he won the face-to-face last blow competition. All people were delighted to see the John was winning, when he was going to give the last defeating strike to Marcus then he quickly dodged John's attack and pulled out a bottle filled with yellow liquid from his pocket and drank all of it.  
>"Yuck! what was that?", John said with a disgusting look on his face.<br>"Hahahahah... that was a Healing Spell... now it will heal my all injuries and make me strong as new."  
>Truly, that strange liquid really had an effect on Marcus. John saw his injuries healing instantly as they were not even there. It was difficult for John to believe what was happening in front of his eyes.<br>"Impossible.", was the only word out pf his mouth.  
>"Now you will see my true terror.", saying these words, Marcus charged on John. Now our hero was at the weak side, he tried his best to defend himself but to no use. Marcus was now way too powerful for him. He was attacking John ruthlessly, and there goes the sword of John out of his hand while defending the attack of Marcus through his mighty hammer. John was now on his knees on the ground, in front of him was a black man on his boar who was holding his hammer and lifted it high to strike it against the barbarian to his defeat. Everyone there, Adam, Alex and their minion friends, saw the scene horribly, as the barbarian shut his eyes in fear as there was no way to escape, then suddenly an arrow hit Marcus at his back...<p> 


	7. New Friends

Recap-John was now on his knees on the ground, in front of him was a black man on his boar who was holding his hammer and lifted it high to strike it against the barbarian to his defeat. Everyone there, Adam, Alex and their minion friends, saw the scene horribly, as the barbarian shut his eyes in fear as there was no way to escape, then suddenly an arrow hit Marcus at his back...

Chapter-7

New Friends

When Marcus looked behind to see who it was then he saw an archer aiming for another shot, and here goes the arrow right on his chest. Johnathan opened his eyes and almost shouted in joy,"STELLA!". It was really her. She came back to help him but she was not alone, she arrived with a pack of minions who wildly unleashed on minions and took him down, then Stella approached John and offered him her hand.  
>"I knew you are gonna need my help Johny, and by the way, you told me that in this world, those who don't obey rules are considered as trash but those who don't help their friends and leave them behind are considered far worse than trash, so, I decided not to be a scumbag, and came here to help you.", she said. He held her hand in his and stood up from the ground to face her. He was blushing while holding her hands and Stella noticed that. She just smiled in a loving manner which causes John's face to go all red. Then they realized that they still hadn't taken apart their hands from each other. At the next moment, they quickly took back their hands. Stella was now also slightly blushed at this. Their private moments were interrupted by Adam,"Excuse me?", at that moment John and Stella both found that all people there, Adam, Alex and other minions were just gazing at the 2 of them, that caused both of their faces to go tomato red.<br>"You guys really fit each other.", Adam commented on them while smiling. They were just staring at the grounds in embarrassment, they were not even able to gather courage to look in each other's eyes.  
>'Goddamn! What in this world is happening.', was the thought in both of their minds. But the scene was changed when Adam asked Stella,"But from where you bring this troop of minions?".<br>Coming back to subject Stella narrated them the whole story,"Actually, when John leave me, then I decided to help him and suddenly I found Crystie hiding in the trees.", she said pointing her finger towards the minion which she previously found in the forest, and continued,"She told me everything about the Marcus and about her own village which was also destroyed by him in the same way as he decimated yours, then me and Crystie became friends and rushed here to help you guys.  
>"Thanks a lot Stella.", said Adam to her.<br>"Oh it's OK, but wait, how do you know my name?", asked Stella.  
>"It was John who told us everything about you.", he just simply replied.<p>

Finally, their time of torment had came to an end. Now all the minions could live peacefully at their home without any fear. Adam and his family was now really satisfied.  
>"John and Stella, I, as the leader of the village and on the behalf of my all minion friends, thank you a lot for all your help and co-operation. It is you guys due to whom we are all now free from that monster.", Adam said.<br>"Its OK guys, you don't have to worry about it at all.", Stella said.  
>"Yeah, that's right, mention not Adam, we will be there for you anytime.", said John.<br>"It will be great, and, take it as our token of appreciation.", after saying these words, Adam handed an egg to Johnathan. it had a texture of flames on it.  
>"It is a legendary egg, though I don't know what's inside but, this egg had been protected by my father and then, until by me, now I am rewarding this to you because according to my father, it was foretold that only a man worth deserving for this egg will be able to make it hatch and unleash it's true power for good, and I believe John, that it is you who truly deserves it, so please take it.", Adam told John, All people were curiously staring at the egg.<br>"Thank you Adam.", said John,"I will stand upon your expectations but I am also eager to know what will come outside of it."  
>"Only time can answer your question.", Adam stated.<br>"So I think it's time to say goodbye guys.", Stella said.  
>"Yes, I also think so.", said John.<br>"Once again we we want to thank you.", said Adam.  
>"Welcome and goodbye.", John replied.<br>"Goodbye and have a good journey."  
>"You too. Keep yourself safe and goodbye.", Stella and John said to Adam and they continued their journey.<br>"Wow, it was really a damn day.", complimented John.  
>"Yeah you said it, which reminds me that I am still very tired.", replied Stella.<br>"Oh yes, I am also very tired and it's very dark in the night, so I think we should set our camp here and rest till tomorrow."  
>"You are right, so lets begin with our work, we have to do so many things to set our camp.", said Stella, and then both, John and Stella, began their preparations to set their camp...<p> 


	8. That Peaceful Night

I am also very tired and it's very dark in the night, so I think we should set our camp here and rest till tomorrow."  
>"You are right, so lets begin with our work, we have to do so many things to set our camp.", said Stella, and then both, John and Stella, began their preparations to set their camp...<p>

Chapter-8 That Peaceful night

John collected woods for camp fire and Stella found the location for their night stay, and so on they collected all things and set the camp. At last, they were enjoying the camp after setting it. Both were feeling the warmth of the camp fire.  
>"I am still curious what may come out of this egg.", John started the conversation.<br>"You have to wait for that.", Stella replied.  
>"Yeah, I know... hey Stella, can I ask you something?"<br>"Yup, why not?"  
>"You first refused to help me back then and still came back to save me."<br>"Yeah, I know that."  
>"But can I ask you why you did that?"<br>"hmmmm... you know we are friends, so..."  
>"So?"<br>"So I have to help you idiot, don't you understand that, what's the big idea to ask that question?"  
>"So you are saying that you came to help me just because we are friends?"<br>"Yeah, sure, now stop talking about that.", Stella said in a fake angry voice which was rather embarrassment and John noticed the blush on her face. He just smiled to himself. He was happy to see that.  
>'Maybe, just maybe, Stella feel the same way as I feel for her, oh god... what I am thinking, she will definitely kill me if I say something strange to her!", all these thoughts just clouded his mind. It was hard but John had to realize that his friendship with Stella, now was just not an ordinary friendship, it had evolved to something else, but he was not sure if she felt the same for him. He could not afford to lose her by hurting her feelings. It was Stella to become the first friend for him, it was she who decided to help him, it was Stella who came back to save him from that monster, it was she who was still helping him.<br>"Hey?", Stella called John but no response.  
>"Yoo-hoo?", she called again.<br>"Huh?', he replied.  
>"Is everything alright?", she asked.<br>"Yeah, everything's fine."  
>"Then what about you thinking so much that you didn't even noticed me?"<br>"Ohh, it's nothing, anyway, good night Stella."  
>"Yeah, you too, good night.", said Stella.<br>They both lied on the ground to take sleep. Stella soon drowned into deep slumber but John was still not able to sleep. He was still thinking about his feelings for Stella. He just couldn't sleep but he knew that he had to compromise with these feelings and he tried to sleep.

After 2 hours, slightly cold breeze began to flew in the air. Stella used her own cape to cover herself and it was comfortable for her, but on the other hand, John was fully naked except he was wearing hiss Tarzan style short pants. He was shivering badly due to cold breeze. He was somehow able to get some sleep and then that coldness in the atmosphere just ruined everything, but still he was half-asleep, but shivering badly and making strange noises.  
>Stella was awakened by John's shivering and looked at him rubbing her lazy eyes. She was not able to see John anymore in that condition. She walked to him, still half-asleep, and offered him her cape.<br>"No.", said John, "I am fine."  
>"No, you are not, I can see."<br>"But if I take your cape then what will you do?"  
>"Who said that I am giving you my cape?"<br>"Huh?", John looked at her with questioning eyes then suddenly shocked to see what Stella did next. She laid down there with John and covered both of them with single cape. Believe it or not, but that cape was really large enough to cover both of them. John was still not believing what had just happened. His cheeks turned slightly pink. They were laying in the single cape facing each other, but still not fully awakened.  
>"Why did you have to do that Stella?", John asked, to which she replied,<br>"Because you know John, I... lo...mmmmmmm.", she suddenly fell to sleep while saying something to John. He was just shocked by her words but decided to ignore them and sleep. Slowly and unnoticingly, their arms began to wrap each other before they were completely gone to the dreamworld. Their legs began to lock each other. They were enjoying the warmth that was emitting from their bodies. At last, satisfied, they both fell into the deep slumber defeating the coldness of the breeze.


	9. End of the Journey

Recap-"Because you know John, I... lo...mmmmmmm.", she suddenly fell to sleep while saying something to John. He was just shocked by her words but decided to ignore them and sleep. Slowly and unnoticingly, their arms began to wrap each other before they were completely gone to the dreamworld. Their legs began to lock each other. They were enjoying the warmth that was emitting from their bodies. At last, satisfied, they both fell into the deep slumber defeating the coldness of the breeze.

Chapter-9

End of the Journey

Next day, Stella began to wake up. She opened her eyes but could not see clearly due to the drowsiness in her eyes. But she felt something familiar wrapped in her arms, it was emitting a pleasurable warmth that Stella was really enjoying. She then shut her eyes once again decided to ignore everything and sleep for few more minutes. After that she began to remember what happened last night in her mind. When she properly remembered everything, then she shot opened her eyes and shocked to see Johnathan next to her in her arms and she also had been held by him. She wanted to be apart from him because she was scared that if he found about that then what he is going to think about her. She didn't want herself to fall in John's eyes. She started to race her mind so that she could get an idea to get herself apart from John without waking him up. She then moved a little bit not taking her eyes off of his face. Suddenly, expressions on his face changed and he moved to take another yawn and unconsciously pulling her even closer to him. She could do nothing. Though she was enjoying it, but still she wanted to get out of that situation, and then something happened of which Stella was afraid of. He woke up and opened his eyes. For few moments, they just gazed in each other's eyes, then after realizing what they were doing, they quickly get off of each other in a split-second. Cheeks were still red and eyes were still on the ground in embarrassment. Then John broke the silence,"Ummm...I think we should get some bath and then breakfast, after all we are still on our journey."  
>"Huh?...yeah... yeah, you are right, we should hurry."<br>Stella then relieved a bit as John went to take some bath to the nearby river. She knew that John had decided to ignore everything. After getting all these thoughts away from her mind, she got up to prepare for the breakfast.  
>As they both finished their meal, they continued their journey. But that day was somehow awkward, they both were silently walking, they didn't even try to talk to each other, probably due to what happened in the early morning. Then again, John decided to begin the conversation," Hey Stella, I was thinking about something, can I ask if you don't mind?"<br>"Yeah, sure go on."  
>"Well we both know that you found me in that forest and after that I joined you in your journey."<br>"Yeah, I know, so what's the matter?"  
>"I was just thinking that where in the world were you going, I mean what are your intentions to come to this jungle, are you going somewhere and where are you taking me?"<br>"Stella just froze at that moment when John asked that. Her face expressions turned serious, rather sad. She knew that someday he would ask her about that. With her sad expressions. she continued to walk and he asked again,"Did something bad happen?"  
>Still there was no response from her, then judging her silent behavior, he said,"It's OK if you don't want me to tell, I won't force you for that."<br>Then suddenly, Stella stopped walking and began conversing, still her back on him,"We are going to my friend's village to help her."  
>"Help her?"<br>"Yeah, somebody attacked on her village and her whole village is totally destroyed."  
>"Ohh, sorry I don't know about that."<br>"You don't have to apologize, it's not your fault."  
>"Yeah, I know...", John didn't completed his sentence when Stella again started walking.<p>

After few days, they reached their destination. They arrived in a new village with white cuboid-shaped walls, surrounding a brown hut with 'TOWN HALL' printed on it's entrance's top.  
>'So that house like thing is called Town hall.', John thought to himself. He then looked around him and saw some gold-mines and big rooms half-filled with gold. He also saw some ground-pumps which were extracting some pink-liquid from the underground, there were also big spheres in which that pink-liquid was being collected. He also saw some weapons like a revolving canon, a canon with it's face in the direction of the sky, some wooden pillars or towers on which replicas of Stella were guarding. Stella told John about everything, about pink 'Elixir', big 'mortar', and an 'Archer Tower'. They then saw a woman approaching them. She was a brown haired lady with a dark-brown top and a long greenish skirt, even covering her toes.<br>"Hi Stella.", she said with joy in her eyes.  
>"Hi Anna.", Stella called her, indicating that her name was Anna. They hugged each other and Anna asked,"What makes you come here Stella?"<br>"Oh you see, we are in the same clan, so I get to know from Clan-Castle that your village had been evaded, so I decided to come here and help you.", Stella replied.  
>"Ohh, it's so nice of you, thank you and sorry for giving you trouble."<br>"It's OK Anna, you don't have to say sorry, after all we are friends."  
>"Hmmm, I think you are right, but who are you with? I mean do you know him?", Anna said narrowing her eyes towards Johnathan.<br>"Ohh, he? Yeah, I know him of course, he is Johnathan and John, meet my friend Anna.", Stella introduced Anna and John to each other.  
>"Ohh, I am so sorry, hi, I am Anna, guardian of this village.<br>"Hi Anna, nice to meet you.", John replied.  
>"Hey wait a sec.", said Anna," Are you guys just friends or something more... Stella, you know what I am talking about."<br>Both Stella and John blushed to her comment, she noticed their blush and said," Ahhh..., your blushing cheeks have already answered me, good luck guys for your relationship.  
>"Ahhhh...n.. . ...th...that's not what you are thinking. it's really not like that, we are just friends.", said Stella.<br>"Ohhh come on Stella, you don't need to lie to me, I know you, by the way, I just forgot that you guys must be tired due to your journey and I was talking continuously like an idiot, sorry, come in guys, now it's time for you 2 to take some rest.", Anna invited them both and they all went into the Town hall.


	10. Welcome to 'Dj Jerry'

Recap-I just forgot that you guys must be tired due to your journey and I was talking continuously like an idiot, sorry, come in guys, now it's time for you 2 to take some rest.", Anna invited them both and they all went into the Town hall.

Ch-10 Welcome to 'Dj Jerry'  
>Stella then narrated the whole story to Anna that how she met with John, how they became friends' even about their battle against Marcus. Then Anna also narrated her story to Stella and John, "You see guys, my village was attacked by some punk and that crazy guy completely ruined this village, and now I am worrying about how I will rebuild this village, we still need the required resources."<br>"You don't need to worry Anna, we will help you to do so.", Stella told her.  
>"Yeah you can count on us for rebuilding this village.", John also assured Anna with his words. Anna joyfully smiled at them and said,<br>"Thank you guys for helping me and Stella, now I am a little jealous that you got such a nice boyfriend."  
>"I told you, he is not my BOYFRIEND.", Stella shouted at Anna in embarrassment.<br>"Hahahahahah... whatever it is but, once again, thank you guys.", said Anna. She then took both of them to the balcony on the 1st floor and showed her village. They were shocked to look st he scenery in front of their eyes. The whole village was in a pretty bad condition. All things were half damaged and collapsed.  
>"I am so sorry for your village Anna.", said Stella.<br>"Ohhh..., you didn't do that so you don't have to apologize.", Anna replied.  
>"Yeah, I didn't do that but I will definitely help you."<p>

From next day, both Stella and John began to repair the village. They helped all the 3 builders of the village to rebuild it. While doing so, John saw a dome shaped building from where strange noises and light was coming out. He went to the building and read the words written on its entrance door,  
>"L-A-B-O-R-A-T-O-R-Y, hmmmmm, so it is a laboratory, but what is it after all?"<br>"It is a place where fighting troops like me and you are made strong by upgrading them through various experiments.", Stella answered John from behind.  
>"Ohhhh, I see", said John, and then suddenly something hit his mind and he said,"Hey Stella, you said experiments are performed at this place."<br>"Yeah, so what?"  
>"It means that very intelligent scientists work here, right?"<br>"Yeah, you can say so, but what's the matter?"  
>"I was thinking that we should ask them about the egg that Adam gave us."<br>"Yeah, that's a pretty good idea."  
>Then John entered that building and found a white-caped man.<br>"Hello there sir, I am John and she is Stella, can you help us?"  
>Then that man, probably he was the scientist working there, stood up and said,"Sorry son, but I can't help you now. You see, right now, I have been given the duty to upgrade the 'Giant' and still it has 2 hours left, so please come later."<br>"No no sir, you misunderstood our meaning, we just want to ask you about something."  
>"Ohh, if that's the case then go on."<br>John showed the flame textured egg to him. After seeing that egg, he got totally crazy. He was not able to believe his eyes and said,  
>"From where did you get that?"<br>"Well, a friend 'gifted' it to us."  
>"You don't know how much strength this egg is holding."<br>"Huh?"  
>"According to the legends, this egg is the holder of an ultimate powerful creature. When it will grow, that creature and it's master will become the ruler of the world."<br>"Is that true?"  
>"Yes my son, but there is a problem."<br>"What kind of problem?"  
>"It will need 5,00,000 dark elixir and some weeks to fully grow."<br>"What, 5,00,000 DARK ELIXIR?", Stella shouted from behind in shock.  
>"Yes mam, but think of it, when it will fully grow up, it will be the most powerful troop or our army." when doctor said these words then the egg in John's hands began to shake. Everybody watched curiously second-after-second its shaking became more violent unless some cracks began to appear at the surface of its shell and then that happened what was expected. A tiny red-orange flame textured dragon came out of its egg.<br>"Ohhhhhh..." everybody said with one voice.  
>"It is so cute." Stella commented and then Anna showed up and she was also happy to see the little dragon. It appeared that that tiny dragon was showing affection towards John and Stella.<br>"Wow it has already began to love its 'parents'." doctor said. Both John and Stella blushed at this. Anna also joined the doctor "Yes doc, you are right, these guys are really its parents, oh I just forgot, John Stella, there is something more important that you have to do right now."  
>"But, what we have to do?", John asked.<br>"See, our village is not completely built and our resources are going to run out soon, so you have to go to the village of the leader of our clan and get some gold and elixir from there. I have talked to him already and he is ready to donate us the required things, so, are you guys ready?"  
>"Always, we will definitely do it for you."<br>"Now, please John and Stella, come with me so that I can prepare to send you to that village."  
>"Ohhhh, wait, wait, wait, if you guys are going to that village, then I can contact Dr. Crazy there.", doctor interrupted.<br>" ?", Stella asked the doctor.  
>"Yeah, , he is my good friend and he will help you to raise your dragon but just do what he tells, OK?"<br>"Yeah, that will be very nice of you thanks.", Stella said.  
>"OK guys, now follow me.", Anna instructed and then they both followed took them to a room in the Town hall...<p> 


	11. Home

Recap-"OK guys, now follow me.", Anna instructed and then they both followed took them to a room in the Town hall...

Chapter-11

Home

It has some weird looking machines. On one of its walls, 'Dj Jerry' was printed, and below it was a certain number which was accompanied by an image of a trophy.  
>"What's that?", John asked.<br>"Ohhh, that... 'Dj Jerry' is the village's name and it tells that how many trophies we have won till now by battling other villages.", Anna told.  
>"Ohhh I see."<br>"Now you guys have to go through these machines. These are Teleporters. It can teleport you to any village of your clan."  
>"Hmmmmmmm, but wait a sec,", John interrupted, "If teleporter like this exist, then Stella, why didn't you use them to reach this village from your own instead of travelling through that forest for months?", he asked.<br>"Actually, I was advised by the oracle of our temple to take your journey from the forest instead of using those teleporters, she said that something good will happen.", she told.  
>"Ohhhh, I see.", he replied.<br>"Anyway guys, now hurry up and go.", Anna said. Both John and Stella stepped in that room like machine and a yellow light began to flash and at the next second, they disappeared from the room.  
>They both appeared in the same looking room, but it was surely not the same.<br>"Hello there.", the guardian of that village welcomed them, who looked just like Anna.  
>"Hi, I am Stella and he's John."<br>"Hi, I am Lucy, the guardian of this village.  
>"Yeah, I think you are right.", Stella said. When they both came out of the teleporter, then John looked at a wall where 'Petha' was written, and it had much more trophies than that of Dj Jerry's.<br>"I guess that that 'Petha' guy is the owner of that village.", John said.  
>"Yes, yu are right sir.", Lucy replied.<br>Then after some rest, they toured the village. They saw some barracks, pink and purple walls, archer towers, some more huts on which 'Dark Barrack' was printed, many army camps etc.  
>"Wow, your village is really highly upgraded.", John said.<br>"Yeah, you can say that.", Lucy replied.  
>While walking, they arrived at the other side of the village. John just froze to see everything around him. It seemed that he had already seen everything, and it was true.<br>"Hey, what's the matter?", Stella asked.  
>"Stella, it's the same place...place where..."<br>"Huh?"  
>"where... I was...born."<br>"What? Really?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"Hmmmm, what does it mean you were born here sir?", Lucy interrupted.  
>John and Stella narrated the whole story to Lucy.<br>"Then I presume that you are willing to stay here, aren't you?", Lucy asked.  
>"Yes, I am. Stella, can we please stay here for some more time?", he asked Stella.<br>"Yes, we can, but not for too long, you know, Anna needs us.", Stella replied.  
>"Just for 2 or 3 days?"<br>"OK, we can."  
>"Thanks Stella."<br>For spending night, they both were alloted their separate rooms, but both were unable to sleep. They were just thinking about each other. At that moment, he knew that he had developed strong feelings for Stella, but he was not sure whether Stella felt the same way. Now it was becoming difficult for him to hide those feelings inside, and same was the situation of Stella. She also couldn't able to tell John about her feelings in fear of losing him. They both tried their best not to tell each other but it was really hard for them.  
>Next day, Stella woke up early in the morning and walked to John's room to wake him up, but he was not there. She thought that he might had gone for the early morning exercises. Well, then she decided to take bath and began to pull out her clothes. Now she was only there in the black bra and black panty. She had a perfect figure with thin long legs, perfect size of breast and buttocks, and also that pretty face with pink rosy lips. She was just perfect in everything. She then walked towards the bathroom with towel in one hand. As she reached at its door and pushed it to enter the bathroom, she found John there, who was only in his underwear and was shaving his beard. As John heard the door behind him shut open, he looked back and saw Stella there, just in her bra and panty.<br>'Oh man.', he thought. He was not able to take his eyes off of her. She looked so gorgeous and sexy at that moment, and at the same time, Stella looked at his body curves, his muscular cuts, his tight thighs, he was also handsome. They both froze for a moment, and after realizing what they were doing, their body began to heat up and their faces turned fully red, then Stella shut he door shouting, "Sorry!". She just sat there outside the door. She cursed, "Ohh god, what I have done, I should have knocked first.", she thought, she then began to blush after imagining the picture of John that she had just seen. Her heart was racing faster than 1000 miles per hour. John was also not able to believe what he had just seen, Sella almost naked. 'Oh god, she looked so beautiful but now she would thought of me as a pervert. I should have locked the door from inside.', he cursed himself.  
>After they both had their bath sessions, they again sat together to have breakfast. They were not able to look at each other due to what had happened in the morning. Finally they decided to apologize to each other. "I", they both said at the same moment and then stopped.<br>"oh, I think you were saying something John.", Stella said.  
>"But you go first Stella.", John replied.<br>"I can't, you talk first."  
>"No Stella, you should.".<br>After struggling for sometime, John said, "See Stella, I am sorry for happened this morning, I should have locked the door."  
>"No John, its my fault, I should have knocked the door, so I am sorry."<br>"Ohh, I think we should just consider it as an accident."  
>"Yeah, you are right.", Stella replied.<br>They both laughed at each other after remembering that morning's event. Then after hading their breakfasts, they both went for laboratory of that village to meet Dr. Crazy. After reaching there, they met him.  
>"Ohhh..., welcome here, you guys must be John and Stella, my friend told me about you and I also know that you need 5,00,000 dark elixir to raise your dragon. You are lucky that our village already has 3,00,000 of it, now come with me.", he took them to an underground path. After walking for sometime in a dungeon like path, they saw a big room sized container half filled with some black liquid, it must be dark elixir.<br>"You know guys, after seeing that amount of dark elixir, other villages will try to rob it, so we hide it in an underground container, actually it was mine idea.", Dr told them.  
>"Wow, it is really amazing.", they both said with each other.<br>"Now, can you please give that dragon to me?", Dr. demanded. John gave the little creature to him. He put the dragon in the pool of dark was really happy to swim in that pool.  
>"Now John, it will take some time for your pet to fully grow up, it may take few weeks or months, and I will also supply him with the remaining dark elixir.", he told them.<br>"We will wait doc.", John replied.  
>"OK, we are going sweety, now we will meet you next time.", Stella told the little dragon, "How about I give a nickname to you...hmmmmm...let me think... how about Icarus?", she said. That creature jumped in joy to hear its own name.<br>"Hmmmmmm, its great, but now we have to go, so goodbye Icarus.", John said.  
>"Stella also said and exited the dungeon. Then they collected the required resources and used the teleporter to go back to Anna.<br>"We have a very good time here. I hope to see you again, bye Lucy.", he said.  
>"Bye John, I so hope so.", she replied. Then at the next moment, they were back at the Dj Jerry...<p> 


	12. The Date

Recap-"We have a very good time here. I hope to see you again, bye Lucy.", he said.  
>"Bye John, I so hope so.", she replied. Then at the next moment, they were back at the Dj Jerry...<p>

Chapter-12 The Date

Then for the next few months, they both lived there, it had already became their home.  
>"Hmmmm, today is a good day, weather is moderate, and spring is also here, all flowers are blossoming in the garden. Today, I will definitely tell her about how I feel for her.", John said to himself. Now it was already been a year since he met Stella for the first time and he had grew strong feelings for her. It was really very difficult to suppress them anymore. He had already tried many times to tell her about that but whenever she came in front of him, he just couldn't gather enough courage to talk to her. On one event, he just fainted in front of Stella, but now, he had firmly decided that today, he would definitely going to tell her about that, its now or never. He approached her and asked,"Hey Stella, can I say something?"<br>"Yeah, sure.", she replied.  
>"Today is a nice day, so..."<br>"So?"  
>"So, I was thinking if you can go out with me somewhere, if you are not busy today?"<br>"Are you asking me for a date?"  
>"No no no no, its not like that, but almost."<br>"Hehheheheeheheheh, OK I will go."  
>"Really?"<br>"Yup, I will get ready by 10 A.M., is that OK?"  
>"Sure, I will be there for you at 10 A.M..", he said and departured from her room.<br>"Whooooo, 1st part of my mission has been accomplished, now get ready for the next part.", he said to himself.  
>At sharp 10 A.M., John went to pick Stella. She was there in her gorgeous red gown which was reaching down at her legs, she had also combed her hairs straight, she did only a little bit of makeup, but truly, she was looking like an angel. For few seconds, John just stared at her and he didn't even realised that Stella had already came near to him by walking from a short distance. She just smiled at him.<br>"Wow, you are really looking very very beautiful.", he told her.  
>"You are also looking handsome in that tuxedo.", she replied.<br>"Now, if you are ready then shall we go?"  
>"Sure, why not?", she said and they both crossed their single hand with each other and stepped out of the Town Hall.<br>"It was really a very enjoying day for the 2 of them. They went to a deluxe restaurant, to a mall for some shopping, and then to an amusement park. Now it was evening, John took Stella to a garden with various varieties of flowers and trees over there. There, they found a cherry-blossom tree. They both sat down under that pink-flowered tree. John then realized that it was the perfect weather, good day, a beautiful scenery of setting sun and a beautiful tree. The whole picture was just fine. He decided to tell her, he said,  
>"Stella?"<br>"Yeah John, is there any problem?"  
>"No, I just want to say something."<br>"Hmmmmmm, I am listening."  
>"You see Stella, from the first day we met, you have always helped me for no reason. You even decided to take me with your journey, you were there for me whenever I need you, even when we had to face Marcus. You are my first and best friend. I have always admired you anf tried to become like you. You are smart, intelligent, good-looking, caring, strong and top of it, kind-hearted. I just can't imagine my life without you, I just want you to be by my side forever. In other words, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.", he said. Stella was heavily blushing to hear what John was saying. Her heartbeat increased, she already predicted what John was going to say, he continued,<br>"I don't know how you feel about me, but I can't keep those feelings inside of me anymore, so please let me say this... Stella..., I... lo...", as John was going to complete his sentence, something strange happened. The clear sky suddenly got covered with black clouds, the land outside the village got tore up, large cracks appeared on pieces of lands. John just couldn't believe that his date was ruined in that manner. But ,however, they both went to Anna in the Town Hall to know what was happening. She told them,  
>"Guys, there's a bad news, right now, we are in the middle of a clan war."<p> 


	13. Clan War

Replay**-**They both went to Anna in the Town Hall to know what was happening. She told them,

"Guys, there's a bad news, right now, we are in the middle of a clan war."

Chapter-13

Clan War

"Clan war?", John asked.  
>"It is a war between two clans, all the villages from one clan have to fight against all the villages of the enemy's clan.", Stella told him.<br>Then Anna switched on her projector and it began to show its display on the white sheet in front of it, hanging on the wall. A list of villages appeared on the screen.  
>"It is the list of villages of enemy's clan. Battles have already begun, some were won by our clan and some by them. Now only one village remains from each of the clan to fight, and you know, from our clan, it is our village, and the situation is also pretty complicated, it is a 50-50 situation, half of the battles were won by our clan and other half by enemy's clan. Now it depends on our village whether our clan will be victorious or not, but we have to win, we can't let our livelihood get destroyed.", Anna told, as she searched the village against which they had to fight on her computer, John and Stella curiously focused on the screen.<br>"Ahh! This is the village.", as Anna told them, Stella's eyes widened at it's name. She just lost in the thoughts until John helped her to regain her conscious.  
>"What happened Stella?", he asked.<br>"It is the same village that...that attacked my home..., that destroyed our village..., that killed my friends.", she told.  
>John could saw the burning anger fueling in her eyes.<br>"But this time, I swear to protect this village, even if it requires my life, I won't let him to do that again that he did to my village.", she declared. John had never seen Stella acting in such a horrible way. She must had a grudge on that village for a long time.  
>"Anyways, we have to go Stella.", he said.<br>Stella just silently left the room to prepare for the battle in the state of pure hatred. John then focused on the screen to read that village's name.  
>"'Devil', so that's the village I think.", saying that, he realized that his date was also ruined due to that clan war stuff. He also felt himself being taken by the anger.<br>"Today, I was going to confess to Stella, but instead of that, we have to jump into that situation, all due to 'Devil', but just wait, I coming to destroy you, to dig your grave... 'Devil'.", after saying those words, he also left the room to change his clothes.  
>Now they were ready to battle. John seemed prideful in the metal helmet and with that steel blade. Stella was also carrying strong arrows. Now they both were at level-6, thanks to doctor.<br>As they gathered with their team-members at the army camp, then they were teleported to the village 'Devil' and the epic brawl began. Both, John and Stella were fighting and destroying their enemies in rage, but Stella looked really scary and horrible, she was taking 'Life-Ending' risks to take on her enemies, her crazy behavior was just making John to worry about her. He was also defeating his enemies, but war was not that simple...

To be continued...


	14. Confesssion

Recap-Stella looked really scary and horrible, she was taking 'Life-Ending' risks to take on her enemies, her crazy behavior was just making John to worry about her. He was also defeating his enemies, but war was not that simple...

Chapter-14

Confession

After half an hour, John's troops were really tired, half of them already died, and there were not-so troops left to help them in reserve. On the other hand, enemy's village was not so damaged, some defenses were broken, but still they had much left to be destroyed. But Stella was not intended to give up yet, she was very tired, but feeling of revenge kept her going. Then she walked towards the village and unknowingly stepped in the range of a wizard tower nearby. The wizard on the top of the rock pillar charged himself to blow Stella to her death. John was watching all of that from a distance. His heart suddenly increased it's pace, he could not see the death of Stella, he ran towards her. As the wizard threw a bolt of lightning at her, John ran and pushed her out of that tower range and saved her life.  
>"Thanks John... for saving me.", she said.<br>"Why are you doing this?", he asked.  
>"What do you mean John?"<br>"Why are you so mad that you don't even care for your own life?"  
>"I told you, I have to protect our village and take my revenge, no matter what happens to me."<br>"But it happens to me.", he shouted.  
>"Huh?"<br>"I already told you that I can't live without you, then why are you running for your death? I can't see you die."  
>"Sorry John, but I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."<br>"But you did, you hurt my feelings."  
>"I don't know why are you worrying about me?"<br>"Because I love you.", he shouted and began crying.  
>"What? What do you just said?"<br>"I don't know if you feel the same way but I love you from the bottom of my heart and I can't see you die."  
>After a silence of few seconds, Stella also began to cry and replied,<br>"I love you too John, I love you too."  
>They hugged each other. After few moments, they broke their hug and Stella said,<br>"But we are in the middle of a war, I don't know if we are going home alive, why..., why it has to be happen with us?"  
>"Don't worry Stella, I will not let you die, I will save you."<br>"Ohhh God, please help us!", Stella shouted in her torment, As she shouted, far away in the 'Petha's village, a weak earthquake hit there.  
>It was all peaceful there because they had already won their battle in the clan war. was upgrading the goblin in his laboratory when that earthquake hit. He came out to see what happened, then again an earthquake hit which was stronger than the previous one and it created a room-sized peak. It seemed that it was not an earthquake, something from the underground was trying to come at the surface,and at the next moment, something bursted out from the peak. It was flying in air and was fully covered in lava. Nothing on it's body was visible due to the lava covering, except it's orange eyes. Those eyes were staring at if that creature knew who he was. It then flew in the sky and flap-opened it's wings to remove all the lava covering from it's body. Now it's original body was exposed but still it was not visible to Dr. because it was high above in the sky. Then it flew away somewhere, slowly disappearing from his vision. looked at the hole from which it bursted out. He saw a spoiled container in which previously dark elixir was stored. Then he again looked at the sky and said to himself,<br>"John, Stella, I am giving you back your own thing.".  
>Back at the war-lands, John and Stella were trying their best to evade the village with their remaining troops and a Level-2 Healer. It seemed that they were losing the battle, but at the next moment, a hoard of Hog-Riders arrived to help them. One of which was similar to John and Stella.<br>"Marcus!", they both said at the same moment.  
>"But how can you help us?", John asked.<br>"You know..., you guys have already beat me when I met you. After that I realized my fault and decided to join the good path and thus joined the village which was in the same clan as of yours' and my leader decided to help you guys by 'donating' me and my troops and thus I am here to help you."  
>"So, from which village are you from?"<br>"I am from 'Deep Paul''s village."  
>"Ohhhh, thanks Marcus, for your help."<br>"You see, I am not alone..., I came here with our older friends.", when he said that, then a hoard of minions arrived and joined them. It was Adam, with Alex and Crystie.  
>"Hi guys, long time no see.", Adam greeted both John and Stella.<br>"I also come here to help you. Like Marcus, I also joined a village named 'Addicted Puneet' and he donated my troops to help you as well.", he told.  
>After seeing their old friends arrived to help them, hope was revived in their eyes. "Now, with my friends and Stella, there is no chance that we are going to lose, we shall defeat devil.", John asked. After saying these words, he charged.<br>After sometime, it seemed that the battle was coming in their favor as Hog-riders and Minions raided and destroyed several defenses. They were equally matching their defenses until they reached Town-Hall. When they were going to rob it, despite of the presence of other defenses, 2 wooden towers suddenly emerged from the underground with metal tops and began throwing thunderbolts at them.  
>"Ohhhh nnooooo...", Stella exclaimed.<br>"What happened Stella? And what are those things?", he asked.  
>"Those are Hidden Teslas.", she replied "we still have our allies Stella, there is no need to worry."<br>"You don't know about Teslas John, they are dangerous."  
>Truly, those teslas begin to perish them. Marcus and Adam's troops were nothing in front of those teslas, to make the matter worse, other defenses were also attacking on them. those electric towers just paralyzed the whole troop, now there was no way to escape, all hope had lost, there was only defeate in front of thier and Stella were also terrified but nothing could be and Adam already tired electric bolt towards both John and Stella sent them flying, now they were laying on the ground, there were cuts and bruises all over their body. But somehow they managed to crawl towards each other.<br>"I'm sorry Stella, I am not able to save you."  
>"It's OK John, it's not your fault, I think it's our fate."<br>They both were smiling at each other while crying. They knew it was their last moments. They wanted to treasure it.  
>Then they saw a wizard on the top of the wizard tower aiming for them. He charged himself.<br>"I love you Stella.", he said.  
>"I love you too John."<br>Then they both shut their eyes and tightly held hands of each other. When that wizard was about to launch his attack, then suddenly a fire-ball hit that wizard tower from the sky and instantly destroyed it...

To be continued...


End file.
